


Red

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet inspired by Series X's colour scheme and outfits - one outfit in particular.  Mild spoilers for "Dear Dave".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

The colour had meant several things to Rimmer over the years.  It gave its name to the ship he had dedicated his life and career to. 

After his death, it had inspired two distinct uniforms which he had prized at the time.  But once upgraded to hardlight status, the hue had become an unpleasant reminder of his previous helplessness.  Each outfit since then had been a variation on blue, from rich royal velour to indigo to his current cerulean.

Of late, the name of the giant vessel had seemed more fitting than ever.  After a couple of years in an icy white First Officer apartment on B Deck, it had been Listy's turn to choose their next living space.  Naturally, the little git had insisted on what he called "going back to where we belong" and had selected a room in the engineering sector of the ship.  Rimmer's objections had been outvoted three to one, Kryten siding with Lister due to his programming and Cat simply in order to wind the hologram up.

He was more or less used to it now, but there were days like this one, when the sheer redness of his surroundings threatened to overwhelm him.  The walls, the stupidly chirpy vending machines - industrial crimson.  The kitchen area - garish scarlet.  And of course, those form-fitting, pure red-

"It's nothing to do with a giant death worm! Where're you getting the giant death worm from?!"

Luckily for Rimmer, his bunkmate turned his attention back to trying to solve Cat's charade without waiting for an answer.  



End file.
